


Christmas in NY

by arrny



Series: Young Neal and Mozzie [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Set s2 e11, Young Neal Caffrey, 모지닐
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 시즌2에서 나온 과거 에피소드 기반, 닐과 모지가 만난지 얼마 안되었을 때 뉴욕에서 크리스마스를 같이 보내게 되는 둘 이야기. 닐이 아직 풋내기였고 모지가 아직 닐을 꼬맹이라 부르던 시절.





	Christmas in NY

**** “아저씨는 크리스마스에 어디 안 가요?”

  
“어.”

  
푸른 눈을 반짝이며 묻는 청년에게 모지는 별 생각 없이 그렇게 대답했다. 유난히 꿈에 부푼 듯한 그 눈빛을 보고 알아차렸어야 하는데, 모지는 한숨을 흘렸다. 그는 종종 닐이 이제 막 청소년 허물을 벗은 어린 애라는 걸 잊어버렸다. 처음부터 너무나 영민하고 뛰어난 사기꾼의 자질을 보여줬기 때문일 터였다. 닐의 감쪽같은 핸드트릭이나 예술 작품에 가까운 위조 채권을 본다면 누구나 그렇게 생각할 것이다. 누구나 닐을 계산적이고 현실적인 어른쯤으로 착각할 것이다. 크리스마스라고 특별한 저녁 식사를 해야 한다며 신나하는 저런 어린애를 말이다.  
나도 참, 모지는 부엌에서 요리를 한답시고 분주하게 움직이는 닐의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 표정은 보이지 않았지만 움직임에서 충분히 경쾌한 즐거움이 느껴졌다. 나도 참… 저런 어린 애를 데리고 뭘 하겠다는 건지, 모지는 생각했다. 아직도 크리스마스란 말에 두근거려 하는 저 꼬맹이가 희대의 사기꾼이 된다고? 그는 도저히 상상이 가지 않았다. 닐을 최고의 사기꾼으로 만들겠다는 건 그의 결심이었으면서도, 상상이 가지 않았다. 닐은 지나치게 어렸고, 낭만적이었고, 그리고…

  
“아저씨, 리조또 다 됐어요!”

  
그래, 저 눈망울. 저 파란 눈은 지나치게 맑았다. 세상의 더러움은 아무것도 보여주고 싶지 않을 정도로. 그래서 닐을 일생의 동업자로 삼으려던 모지의 결심이 흔들릴 정도로.

  
“아저씨? 식으면 맛없으니까 빨리 와요.”

  
알았다, 이 꼬맹아…… 모지는 중얼거리며 식탁으로 향했다.

 

꼬맹이가 만든 음식은 의외로 맛있었다. 아니, 꽤 까다로운 자신의 입이 만족한 것으로 보아 썩 훌륭하다고도 말할 수 있었다. 그래도 모지는 나쁘지 않네, 라고만 말했다. 이미 잔뜩 들떠서 금방이라도 둥둥 떠다닐 것 같은 닐에게 더 바람을 넣고 싶지 않아서였다. 하지만 예상과 달리, 닐은 그 시니컬한 반응에도 좋다고 웃었다. 다행이네요, 하며 웃음이 활짝 피어났다. 덕분에 모지는 식사 내내 그를 쿡쿡 찌르던 묘한 죄책감을 또 한 번 느껴야했다.

 

식사를 마치고, 당연한 수순으로 모지는 와인을 땄다. 달큰한 와인향이 좁은 방 안에 퍼졌다. 마개만 땄을 뿐인데 벌써부터 기분이 고양되는 것 같았다. 리조또에 와인이라니, 제법 크리스마스 분위기 나는 걸. 아주 어릴 때 말고는 크리스마스다운 크리스마스를 보낸 적이 없는 모지였다. 일반인들은 이해하지 못하겠지만, 사기꾼의 삶은 바빴다. 목표물을 탐색하고, 조사하고, 사기치고, 새 목표물을 탐색하고…… 일정한 직업을 가진 게 아닌 그들의 세계에선 일반적인 휴일의 개념은 무의미했다. 오히려 크리스마스 같이 온 세상이 방심하고 있는 날이 기회면 기회였지. 그리고 뭐, 같이 성탄절을 보낼 만한 사람도 없었고, 그는 솔직히 인정했다.

  
“나도 줘요.”

  
어느새 설거지를 다 마치고 온 닐이 와인 잔을 내밀었다. 여전히 순한 눈망울은 아이처럼 반짝이고 있었다. 그 때문에 모지는 순간 애는 안 돼, 라고 말할 뻔 했다. 자신이 순간적으로 한 그 생각에 모지는 피식 웃었다. 언제부터 그런 걸 따졌다고. 게다가 닐은 성인이었다. 이제 막 열여덟 생일을 넘긴 꼬맹이란 게 문제지만. 모지는 닐에게도 와인 한 잔을 부어주었다.

  
“고마워요.”

  
감사를 표하며 닐은 또 생긋 웃었다. 아 정말, 모지는 더 이상 이 묘한 죄책감을 견딜 수 없었다. 무슨, 어린 애 꾀서 범죄 저지르려는 아저씨 같잖아…… 아, 맞구나. 이상한 결론에 다다른 모지는 결국 생각하기를 관두었다.

  
“이거 비싼 건가 봐요?”

  
소파에 늘어져 와인을 홀짝거리다 닐이 갑자기 물었다.

  
“뭘 좀 알긴 아네. 너도 좀 고급 와인에 익숙해질 필요가 있단다, 꼬맹아.”

  
“아저씨 좀… 나 꼬맹이라 안 부르면 안 돼요?”

  
“너부터 아저씨란 호칭 안 쓰는 게 어때?”

  
내 죄책감에 엄청 일조하는 것 같거든, 그거.

  
“알았어요… 모지.”

  
닐은 마지못해 수긍했다. 그리고 잠자코 와인 잔을 만지작거리다 이내 창 바깥으로 시선을 던졌다. 모지도 그를 따라 밖을 바라보았다. 높고 낮은, 뾰족하고 둥근 온갖 건물들이 어둠 속에서 우아한 빛을 뽐내고 있었다. 뉴욕의 야경은 언제 보아도 아름답고 멋졌다. 특히 오늘 같은 날에는 오색 불빛까지 더해져 더욱 화려했다. 같은 생각을 하고 있었는지, 닐이 입을 열었다.

  
“…크리스마스의 뉴욕은 되게 예쁘네요.”

  
진심으로 아름다움에 압도된 듯한 그 말투에 모지는 조금 웃었다. 누가 꼬맹이 아니랄까봐.

  
“전엔 뉴욕에 가서 이렇게 야경 구경하는 게 꿈이었어요.”

  
“한 번도 온 적 없었어? 엄마 아빠 직장이 뉴욕이거나… 그런 적 없었던 거야?”

  
“네….”

  
대답하는 닐의 목소리에 갑자기 힘이 빠진 것 같아 의아해진 모지는 닐을 돌아보았다. 어딘지 모르게 가라앉은 눈동자가 애써 웃었다.

  
"…나 엄마 아빠랑 안 살아요.”

  
“…그래?”

  
예상치 못한 그의 말에 모지는 당황해 잠깐 동안 멍하니 눈만 깜빡였다. 그러고 보니 이 꼬맹이가 부모님 얘기하는 걸 본 적이 없었다.

  
“네. 어릴 때부터… 그렇게 되었어요.”

  
“무슨 일이 있었던 건데?”

  
“그게…… 나중에 알려드릴게요. 지금은… 그냥 좀…….”

  
모지는 고개를 끄덕이고는 더 캐묻지 않았다. 하긴, 멀쩡한 집안의 애가 성인 되자마자 혼자 뉴욕 올라와서 살 리가 없지.

  
“그래도 뭐, 고아원에서 자랐다는 모지에 비하면 내 얘긴 별 것 아닐 테지만요.”

  
미안한 어투로 닐을 그렇게 덧붙였다. 순진한 성품이 드러나는 그 말에 모지의 마음 한 편이 짜르르 떨렸다.

  
“…후, 꼬맹아. 그렇게 살아서 언제 사기꾼이 되려고 그래.”  
“뭐가요?”

  
그 얘기가 갑자기 왜 나오냐는 듯 되묻는 꼬맹이를 보고 모지는 말하기를 관두었다. 닐은 고개를 갸웃하고는 제 말을 이어나갔다.

  
“나 꽤 잘 하고 있어요. 애들러도 이제 슬슬 날 믿기 시작하는 눈치던데요.”

  
오호, 그 의심 많기로 유명한 애들러가 말이지? 역시 내가 찍은 꼬맹이라니까, 죄책감도 잊고 모지의 마음은 뿌듯함으로 가득 찼다.

  
“아, 그래서 남자 꼬시는 법 알려준다면서요.”

  
그러나 닐이 그렇게 말한 다음 순간, 다시 죄책감이 시꺼멓게 모지를 뒤덮었다. 그는 후회했다. 내가 어쩌자고 이 꼬맹이한테 그런 약속을 한 거지.

  
얼마 전의 일이었다. 애들러를 넘어오게 하려면 성적으로도 꼬시는 게 필요하지 않냐고, 그러니까 남자 꾀는 법 좀 알려달라고 조르는 닐에 못 이겨 모지는 그렇게 하겠노라고 대답했었다. 모지가 저 반짝거리는 푸른 눈에 너무나 약하다는 게 문제였다.

  
“…꼭 그렇게까지 해야겠어?”

“네.”

  
단호하게 대답하는 닐의 눈동자는 꿈과 자신감으로 도 잔뜩 부풀어 있었다. 이런 애한테 그런 걸 어떻게 시켜… 하지만 역시, 모지는 저 반짝이는 눈을 이길 수 없었다.

  
“그래, 생각해볼게.”

  
이렇게 속절없이 무너지는 게 벌써 몇 번째인지. 닐은 만족했는지 헤 하고 바보같은 웃음을 지었다. 모지는 그 헤픈 웃음을 보고 살풋 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 이 꼬맹이가 벌써 취했나.

  
“모지가 있어서 얼마나 다행인지 몰라요. 아니면 난 뉴욕 생활에 적응도 못 하고 만날 굶기나 했을 텐데.”

  
오랜만에 예쁜 말 하네, 모지는 피식 웃었다. 그러고 보면 모지도 닐을 만난 이후로 많은 것이 바뀐 것 같았다. 아직 한 건도 터뜨리진 못했지만, 그냥 그런 기분이 들었다. 크리스마스를 같이 보낼 사람이 생겼다는 것도 그렇고. 와인의 취기 때문인지, 헤실헤실 웃어대는 눈앞의 닐 때문인지 문득 마음이 따뜻해졌다. 그래서 모지는 평소라면 절대 하지 않았을 말을 내뱉었다.

  
“그래, 꼬맹아. 나도 네가 옆에 있어서 얼마나 다행인지 몰라.”

  
닐은 대답하지 않았다. 괜히 무안해진 모지는 슬쩍 눈을 돌려 옆을 바라보았다. 그 순간, 닐의 고개가 모지의 어깨로 떨어졌다. 푸른 구슬을 담고 있었던 눈은 이제 굳게 닫혀있었다.

  
“……뭐 벌써 취해서 자냐.”

  
모지는 손을 뻗어 이마로 쏟아진 부드러운 곱슬머리를 만져보았다. 닐은 완전히 곯아떨어져있었다. 가련한 소년처럼 그는 아주 얌전히 잠들어있었다. 넌 자는 얼굴도 어떻게 그렇게 애 같냐, 모지는 웃었다. 어깨에 닿는 닐의 무게를 느끼며 모지는 그답지 않게 뭉클해졌다. 이 꼬맹이의 순수함을 영원히 지켜줘야 할 것 같은 기분이 다시금 들었다. 그만두자고 할까, 그는 생각했다. 애들러고 뭐고 다 때려치우고 넌 그림 공부나 더 해서 화가나 되라고 말해줄까. 모지는 곧 그런 생각을 떨쳐버렸다. 닐은 다시없을 정도로 훌륭한 사기꾼의 자질을 가진 아이였다. 게다가 이미 대단한 사기 한 건 하게 해주겠다고 약속도 했는데, 이제 와서 평범한 삶으로 돌아가라고 걷어찰 수는 없었다. 그러기엔 이미 닐의 존재가 너무 커져있었다.

  
그래도 지켜주고 싶었다. 크리스마스가 되면 가슴이 뛰는 이 아이의 순수한 낭만을. 어차피 사기꾼이란 꿈을 먹고 사는 족속인데 뭐. 그렇게 결심하며 모지도 닐에게 머리를 기댔다. 맞닿은 몸에서 기분 좋은 온기가 전해져왔다. 닐과 함께 맞이하는 첫 크리스마스는 그렇게 끝나가고 있었다.


End file.
